creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
My Brother is a Psycho
'My Brother is a Psycho' by LunarExplosion Note: This story contains the following characters: *''Aphrodite '' *''Cilan '' *''Chili '' *''Artemis '' *''Cress '' *''Quincy '' *''Athena '' These characters are from another fanon. '' Chapter 1: What Happened? Aphrodite was happy. She lived at the Striaton City Gym with her brothers, who were the three Gym Leaders and the legal guardians of her and her sisters: Artemis, Athena, and Quincy. She got along well with all of them - but couldn't be prepared for what happened on a late night. After dinner, the four were sent to bed as usual, and Cilan, Chili, and Cress hung around for a bit. One late night at about 12 AM, Aphrodite heard noises that sounded like grunts and fighting from her brothers' room. Deciding to check, Aphrodite took a flashlight and crept out of her bed. She tiptoed down the hall and quietly opened the door to find Chili and Cress. "Huh? Oh, hey, Aphrodite," Chili said. "I heard something, what's going on?" Aphrodite replied. Cress and Chili shared a look. "Well.... Cilan... He..." Cress tried to tell her, but couldn't figure out any way to sugarcoat it; she was, after all, ten. Slightly annoyed, Aphrodite left the room. She went back to her room and tried to go back to sleep. A couple minutes later, she felt a rough shake. It had to be Chili; he was the only person to wake her up like that. "Ugh... Chili, leave me be!" She lay face-up, and almost screamed at what she saw before her. Cilan - no, someone who looked like Cilan - was on her bed. However, his eyes were wild and insane, his pupils almost invisible. Aphrodite noticed a ring of red around each eye, and there was a cut on his wrist. She stared at this, this odd version of her brother. He stared back, his eyes like green orbs piercing through her soul like a knife through butter. "Wh-What are you doing here...?" she finally managed to ask. "I've..." ''No. "Come... " Please... "For..." Help! "You..." SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS NUTHOUSE! Chapter 2: I Don't Know What You've Been Through Aphrodite immediately bolted out the door. She managed to lose him, and sat in a small crawlspace she had found a few months back. Seeing as no one was around, Aphrodite began thinking of everything that she and Cilan had been through. Her blinks sped up, and her throat began hurting. Bitter, salty tears fell onto her knees as she began sobbing. Before she finished, a hand covered her mouth and pulled her back. "Do you want to live?" a voice said. Aphrodite nodded. "Then quit crying!" the voice replied. The speaker revealed himself to be Chili, with Cress, Artemis, Athena, and Quincy beside him. Aphrodite tried to stop, but only managed to stop slightly. Suddenly, they heard a banging on the door. It opened. Cilan's Pansage entered. "Pansage sage!" Pansage climbed up on Aphrodite's shoulder and wrapped a vine around her. "Pan sage." Aphrodite smiled. "Thanks, Pansage." Chili took a .22 off of his belt and held it up. "We need to take severe action. I say now, when he wants to kill us, is the ''perfect ''time." Artemis nodded, but Quincy, Athena, and Aphrodite looked rather nervous. "I don't think we should," Athena replied. Quincy and Aphrodite agreed, but Chili and Artemis made their point: kill or be killed. The six traveled out of the crawlspace and saw Cilan creeping around. Chapter 3: What Really Happened Chili reached for his gun, but found an empty spot instead. Panicked, he began feeling around, but found nothing. Cilan took out the gun, and Chili glared. "DAMMIT, CILAN!" Cilan began shooting, and everyone else ran, trying to escape the bullet barrage. Aphrodite was separated from the rest, running off to the crawlspace. She again began crying. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see - the killer. He aimed the gun, pulled the trigger.... Aphrodite woke up with a jolt. It was all a dream! She was relieved, and looked at her clock. It read 11:59pm. Her door creaked open... for related stories, click herehere Category:Mental illness Category:Pokemon